


Sharks: Short Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF, SJS - Fandom, San Jose Sharks - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, SJS, will be adding more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Drabbles. Will be adding more as I write them, including updating tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jumbo/Tenner: Making Out

He’s making out with his fucking _Captain_ and he doesn’t want to stop. Jumbo’s hands are all over his body and he loves the possessiveness of their touch. _Fuck_. His breath hitches as Jumbo grabs his ass, pressing harder against him. Jumbo licks into his mouth before pulling away to whisper. “God Matt, you’re so goddamn beautiful.”


	2. Antti/Adam: Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burish comforts Nemo.

They are at a party at Logan’s house when Adam pulls a sad Nemo away from the booze, pulling him up the stairs with him. They don’t say anything as Adam guides Nemo into the guest room , pushing him down on the bed and crawling in next to him. “C’mere, love.” That’s all Adam says, drawing Nemo against him, cuddling close. Nemo curls into him grateful for the comfort of his hug. He cries himself to sleep in Adam’s arms, while Adam stays awake, petting his his hair.


	3. First Kiss: Alex/Antti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two goalies share their first kiss.

Antti blushes at Alex’s compliment, his blue eyes glowing a little as he stares happily into Alex’s eyes. Alex gently caresses Antti’s cheek, leaning in. And then Antti’s lips meet his and the world seems to stop. _Antti wants him._

When Antti pulls back, he lets out a shy little chuckle at the dazed look on Alex’s face. “What? You think I don’t want you?”

“N-no! You want me. I’m just-” He gets cut off by another kiss.

Antti whispers against Alex’s lips. “Happy?”

“Hell yes.” Alex smirks before pressing closer into Antti, kissing him again.


End file.
